


First [Podfic]

by oncewild



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic version of relaxovision's "First"</p>
<p>
  <i>Mulan swallows hard. If she sheds her armor now, then what's going to protect her?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853642) by [relaxovision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relaxovision/pseuds/relaxovision). 



MP3 of the podfic can be downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/loemz99se9ot0xt/first.mp3).

The original work can be found [here](853642).


End file.
